The Kidnapping
by SSBFreak
Summary: My second JGR fanfic. Jazz is abducted, and Yo-yo pretty much knows who kidnapped her.


The sun was high in the sky at the GG's garage. Everyone was in a cheerful mood, but no one as cheerful as Yo-yo, who defeated five Golden Rhinos by himself just three days ago. Jazz had gone out for her early morning stroll, leaving the rest of the gang to do his or her own thing.  
  
Beat looked around the garage at the other members.  
  
A certain someone was doing tricks with a yo-yo while the GG's dog, Pots, watched in amazement. While listening to some loud music coming from his boom box, Combo and Cube sat on a couple of chairs, bobbing their heads to the music. Obviously, Slate was playing pinball. Mew, Tab, Gum and Garam were having a game of Super Smash Bros. Melee on the GG's Gamecube. Clutch was having a talk with Piranha. And the GG's robot, Roboy, was leaning against a wall, watching over everyone.  
  
Beat smiled. He could never have a better gang.  
  
Meanwhile, Jazz was approaching the garage, having nearly finishing her walk. Well, actually, more like 'skate' considering the fact that she was wearing her skates at the time. Jazz smiled as she walked to the entrance of the garage. Her gang actually had TWO garages; one indoor and one outdoors, both connected. She had become fast friends with many of the members like Clutch, Gum and Tab, but no one closer than her newfound boyfriend, Yo-yo, who had defeated five Golden Rhinos all for her.  
  
As she was about to come within range of the door that led to the garage, Jazz suddenly felt like she should run, but she didn't know why. She suddenly heard loud footsteps, coming close to her. Jazz wasted no time. As she was about to start running, a strong arm wrapped itself around Jazz, pinning her arms to her sides. A second hand clamped tightly over her mouth. Jazz was pulled back, and found herself up against someone much taller than she was.  
  
"We'll need you as bait to get your boyfriend after us." A deep voice quietly hissed into Jazz's ear.  
  
Jazz tried to scream, but the mysterious man had such a tight grip on her mouth, nothing came out. She realized that she had to do something to get someone's attention.  
  
Jazz quickly bit her captor's hand, making him pull it away from her mouth. Jazz took this opportunity to let out an ear-piercing scream. This got the attention of all of the passerby's and they all started shouting at the man.  
  
Jazz felt like smiling, as she got everyone's attention, and they would most likely get some help. However, she quickly felt a damp cloth cover her mouth and nose. She quickly felt herself losing consciousness.  
  
Inside the garage, the GG's had heard Jazz's scream. Everyone quickly stopped what he or she was doing.  
  
"Jazz!" Yo-yo cried as he bolted out the door of the indoor garage. The other male GG's followed.  
  
The boys ran out into the open area of the outdoor garage and into the street, where they saw a car drive off.  
  
Beat looked around. People were talking on the sidewalks, almost like they were panicking at the same time.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Clutch called out.  
  
The other GG's turned and saw Clutch picking three objects from the pavement: A card, a damp cloth and a scarf.  
  
Garam took the scarf, and felt it with his hands. He looked at the pattern. It was a checkered scarf. A yellow and black checkered scarf. It didn't take him long to realize who it belonged to.  
  
"Jazz…" Garam said glumly as he handed to scarf to Beat.  
  
Tab took the cloth, and smelled it. Tab quickly turned to Combo.  
  
"This cloth has a strange odor, but there's not enough on it to help me figure out what it is." Tab said as he pointed at the cloth and gave it to Combo. "Combo, you have a pretty good sense of smell. You take a whiff."  
  
Combo placed the cloth up to his nose, and inhaled deeply. Just as he opened his mouth to say what it was, he passed out, collapsing to the ground.  
  
"Chloroform!" Beat stated as he shook Combo until he woke up.  
  
Yo-yo took the card, and looked at it. On it, was an image a rhino, painted in gold. Yo-yo knew exactly what it meant: The Golden Rhinos.  
  
Everyone looked at the shortest male of the GG's. His teeth were grinding, his hands were clenched into fists and he was breathing furiously. It looked like he was freaking out.  
  
"The Golden Rhinos." Yo-yo stated furiously. "They are SO dead!"  
  
"What would the Golden Rhinos want with Jazz?" Clutch asked.  
  
"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Yo-yo creamed them the other day." Slate suggested.  
  
"You may be right, kid." Combo replied. "But we don't know where they took her."  
  
Just then, a familiar voice boomed through Combo's radio.  
  
"JET SET RADIO!!" Professor K's voice boomed, scaring everyone, even the passerby's on the other sidewalk across the street.  
  
"He freaks me out SO much." Beat said to Tab.  
  
"This is DJ Professor K, the most annoying DJ you'll EVER listen to!" K shouted. "Big time trouble for the GG's! The Golden Rhinos have abducted Jazz! Why, just think about how Yo-yo's acting right now! The Golden Rhinos were last seen heading in the direction of Highway Zero! You GG's had better get down there! JET SET RADIO!!"  
  
As the radio went back to playing music, Garam turned to Slate.  
  
"You know? Just between you and me, there are sometimes when I love that hyperactive weirdo." Garam said.  
  
"Highway Zero!" Beat stated. "Let's get the girls and get over there!"  
  
The rest agreed, and they ran back to the indoor garage. They picked up Gum, Mew, Cube and Piranha, then the whole gang bolted off towards Highway Zero.  
  
After passing by 99th Street and the Skyscraper District, the gang ended up at Highway Zero. They looked around. Not only were the streets empty, but there weren't any people on the sidewalks either.  
  
"That's strange." Cube said. "Highway Zero is usually more busy than this."  
  
Just as the gang got to the main section of Highway Zero, the marketplace, several gunshots rang out and a bullet struck the ground near Tab's feet!  
  
"Get down!" Tab yelled as everyone ducked behind a wall and started talking.  
  
"There are SNIPERS out there!" Piranha stated.  
  
"No kidding!" Tab replied sarcastically as he searched his skates for bullet marks.  
  
"That's probably why there aren't any people here!" Gum said. "Seeing all these snipers, everyone probably ran back into their homes!"  
  
"We have to do something!" Mew said.  
  
"But what?" Slate asked.  
  
"I know." Yo-yo replied. "I'll skate past them and draw their fire while you guys take them out."  
  
"That's suicide!" Beat said. "You'll be killed!"  
  
"Look." Yo-yo stated. "We probably have to go through the marketplace to get to Jazz anyway, and if we ALL skate by without taking those snipers out, one of us would most likely be shot."  
  
Everyone realized that Yo-yo was right. Yo-yo went grinding up a pole, making the snipers fire at Yo-yo. Everyone else took this opportunity to grind up the pole and take out the snipers in teams: Beat and Gum the first, Tab and Piranha the second, Combo and Cube the third, Garam and Mew the fourth, Clutch and Slate the fifth. After everyone jumped onto a platform to take out the snipers, Yo-yo continued on alone.  
  
Beat and Gum landed close to the first sniper, and started attacking.  
  
This sniper may have been outnumbered, but he was no pushover.  
  
"Man!" Beat complained. "This guy's tough!"  
  
"You haven't seen the worst yet!" The sniper hissed angrily.  
  
Much to the two skaters' surprise, the sniper started swinging his rifle around, trying to hit them!  
  
After punching the sniper in the back a few times, Beat was nailed by the makeshift club and collapsed. Beat looked up, and saw the sniper getting ready for a final blow.  
  
Just as the sniper was about to finish Beat off, he felt something tap on his shoulder. He turned around, and found himself staring into Gum's face.  
  
"Goodnight." Gum said as she pulled her fist back.  
  
Suddenly, Gum threw her fist, pounding the sniper in the face. The sniper fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Look who had to come to your rescue." Gum said to Beat with a smile.  
  
"Thanks, Gum." Beat smiled back. "I owe you one."  
  
Tab and Piranha were dueling with the second sniper, who wasn't putting up as good of a fight as Beat and Gum's opponent.  
  
After getting pummeled several times, the sniper drew a knife, grabbed Tab and trust the knife up to his throat.  
  
"One false move and he gets it!" The sniper threatened.  
  
Not wanting to lose her boyfriend, Piranha stood still.  
  
"You're a NEW addition to the Golden Rhinos, aren't you?" Tab asked his attacker.  
  
"Yeah. Why should it make a difference?" The sniper growled.  
  
Tab grabbed his attacker's arm and with amazing strength, threw the sniper over his shoulder, judo style.  
  
"Because the Golden Rhinos KNOW not to put their arms anywhere NEAR mine!" Tab replied.  
  
As the sniper slowly stood up, Piranha belted him in the stomach, rendering the Rhino unconscious.  
  
The third sniper had cornered Combo and Cube, and was closing in on the lovers. Combo turned to Cube.  
  
"Let's give him the frazzle dazzle." Combo said to Cube, who winked.  
  
Cube bolted around the Rhino in circles, making the attacker spin around quickly. When she saw her chance, Cube quickly belted the Rhino in the stomach quickly and continuously. After she stopped, the Rhino held onto his stomach, giving Combo the chance to swat him with the back of his hand.  
  
The strike was so hard that the Rhino fell from the rooftop and landed on the ground, unconscious.  
  
The final two were on the same platform, meaning Garam, Mew, Clutch and Slate had to fight them together. All four skaters were running circles around the two Rhinos.  
  
"There's too many of them, Phil!" One of the Rhinos stated.  
  
"Just get them, Phil!" The other replied angrily.  
  
"Phil and Phil?" Mew asked. "Strange."  
  
"Okay!" Garam shouted. "Let's do the four-point maneuver!"  
  
The four skaters surrounded the two Rhinos in the shape of a square. The Rhinos wondered what they were doing. Their question was answered when Clutch shouted.  
  
"CHARGE!" Clutch shouted.  
  
All four skaters charged forward and slammed into the Rhinos from all four directions. The force was enough to knock out both Rhinos. Now all the Rhinos were taken out. Well, all of the Rhinos except for the one who abducted Jazz.  
  
Yo-yo dashed through the winding "S" turn, a few turns that had pipes on both sides of the wall. Yo-yo dashed up several small ramps, over a garbage- filled pit, off a billboard and landed out side of a small building. The door was open, so Yo-yo walked over to the side of the doorway and listened to see if this was the right place.  
  
"My boyfriend will come for me!" A female voice stammered from inside. Yo- yo instantly recognized the voice: Jazz!  
  
"Exactly what I'm planning." A male voice replied. "You and that idiot boyfriend of yours have foiled THREE of the Golden Rhino's plans! I kidnapped you to use you as bait! He should be here anytime now."  
  
"Well, how can you expect that?!" Jazz demanded.  
  
"He'll hear the gunshot." The Rhino replied evilly.  
  
Yo-yo wondered what he meant by that. He heard a gun load, then silence for about two seconds.  
  
"You wouldn't!" Jazz screamed.  
  
"Would I?" The Rhino quizzed. "I'll be able to kill two rudies for the price of one."  
  
Yo-yo realized what the Rhino was going to do: He was going to kill Jazz! Yo-yo quietly ran into the building. He saw the Rhino holding a pistol up to the temple of Jazz's head. She was tied to a chair, and had her eyes closed, bracing for impact.  
  
Yo-yo dove at the rhino and knocked him over as the gun went off. Luckily, the bullet barely missed Jazz's head as it struck the wall.  
  
As the two were wrestling on the floor, the Rhino realized whom he was fighting.  
  
"YOU!" The Rhino shouted. "My snipers were supposed to slow you down!"  
  
"My friends took your men out!" Yo-yo replied angrily.  
  
"I won't let you foil my plan this time!" The Rhino growled as he wrapped his hands around Yo-yo's neck.  
  
"Well, I won't let you complete your plan!" Yo-yo replied as he broke free from the Rhino's grip. "Killing an innocent girl?! You Rhinos have just hit rock-bottom!"  
  
After fighting for ten minutes, Yo-yo threw his fist into the Rhino's face, rendering the villain unconscious. Yo-yo, exhausted from the fight, staggered over to Jazz and untied her.  
  
After she was released, Jazz stood up and looked at Yo-yo. Her arms and legs were shaking, her lips were trembling and tears rolling down her face. Suddenly, Jazz threw her arms around Yo-yo and buried her head in his chest.  
  
"Oh, Yo-yo." Jazz sobbed. "I was so scared. I thought I was done for."  
  
"It's all right, Jazz." Yo-yo replied gently as he ran his fingers through her short, white hair. "It's all over."  
  
Meanwhile, the rest of the gang had met in the center of the marketplace, having defeated all the snipers. They were scared stiff, having heard the gunshot.  
  
"We can only hope that Yo-yo got to Jazz before it was too late." Gum stated as Combo turned his radio on.  
  
"JET SET RADIO!!" Professor K's voice rang through the boom box. "This is DJ Professor K! The only DJ with NO sentimental side! Good news/Bad news time for the GG's! Bad news: The Golden Rhinos tried to kill Jazz!"  
  
The GG's freaked out. The Golden rhinos tried to kill Jazz?!  
  
"Good news:" K continued. "Yo-yo saved her before the Rhinos could do so! THAT'S what I call a loyal boyfriend! JET SET RADIO!!"  
  
The GG's looked in the direction Yo-yo had gone, and they saw two figures come into view. As the figures got closer, the gang recognized them.  
  
"Yo-yo and Jazz!" Slate exclaimed in excitement.  
  
Indeed, it was Yo-yo and Jazz. Jazz was crying into Yo-yo's shoulder while holding onto him.  
  
"Guys! You're all right!" Clutch said.  
  
"What happened? We heard a gunshot!" Beat stated.  
  
"I barely managed to reach Jazz before the Golden Rhino killed her." Yo-yo replied, breathing heavily. "Let's just go back to the garage and get some rest."  
  
"Yeah." Beat replied. "It looks like you and Jazz could use some."  
  
The gang slowly left Highway Zero, past the Skyscraper District, through 99th Street and arrived at the garage.  
  
Everyone went into the indoor garage, and sat down. Yo-yo took Jazz over to a couch and set her down. Although she wasn't crying, her eyes were puffy and red.  
  
"Are you all right, Jazz?" Yo-yo asked as he kneeled down beside the couch.  
  
"I'm fine." Jazz replied, smiling weakly. "I owe you BIG time, Yo-yo."  
  
"You don't owe me anything, Jazz." Yo-yo replied with a warm smile. "You saved me twice, so I save you twice."  
  
"Twice?"  
  
"You saved me from the Noise Tanks, remember?"  
  
Jazz slowly got up as she smiled, although she was still trembling from before.  
  
"Well, how can I make it up to you?" Jazz asked.  
  
"No need, Jazz." Yo-yo replied. "I'm just glad that you're all right."  
  
The two lovers embraced, while everyone else, even Pots, watched. Yo-yo felt like celebrating. He saved Jazz from being killed and he defeated the Golden Rhino in charge of the kidnapping. He knew he hadn't defeated the Golden Rhinos for good, but for now, he was pleased with his accomplishments.  
  
During the embrace, Jazz whispered something into Yo-yo's ear that he thought he'd never hear.  
  
"I love you." Jazz whispered meekly.  
  
END  
  
Author's notes: Well, that's that. What do you guys think of the fan fiction? Do you guys like the idea of a Yo-yo/Jazz pairing? Please read and review. 


End file.
